Battle 567
Summary A view of the ocean is shown, zooming in on the island where the Yami base is located and the Katsujinken fighters (along with the unarmed members of Yomi and Akira Hongō) feel a presence. Kenichi regains consciousness, feeling the power of the Elder's words, just as Mihai Știrbey's scythe nears his face. Kenichi notices the attack, as he has grown enough to follow the speed of a master's attacks, but he knows that he will not be able to dodge. He also notices that Kajima is able to not only sense the attack but is able to dodge. Just as Știrbey's scythe is about to hit Kenichi, Hongō breaks through a wall and launches a piece of debris on Știrbey's shoulder, stopping the attack. Hongō aims for Știrbey who expresses his annoyance at the karate master and the two masters clash blows. Știrbey is blasted away by the attack and falls through a wall outside the base. Hongō reaches into his pocket and takes out an earring belonging to Shō Kanō, looking at it wordlessly. Kajima commends Kenichi on seeing a master's attack and says that he has done the same after countless battles. Kenichi asks if Kajima started without any natural talent much like him, and Kajima is happy for this chance to fight against someone like him. Miu notices a change in Kajima's aura while Kenichi gets an unexplainable feeling, stating that he also wants to exchange blows against Kajima. Niijima notices that Kenichi has indeed changed into a warrior while Hongō watches wistfully, reminiscing on his duels against Sakaki and saying that this battle is how a duel should be. Over at the disciples' battlefield, the Shinpaku Alliance is struggling against the Yomi and the sword-wielding reinforcements. Chikage stops fighting as if she felt the Elder's words and the scene shifts to Kōryō High School, where Izumi and Makoto are talking next to Chikage's flower bed. Depiste being out of season, one of Chikage's flowers has bloomed: a forget-me-not. Izumi reflects on the meaning behind the flower's name ("don't forget me") and Chikage is struck with a realization. Hyōgo stabs Thor on the shoulder and Siegfried comes to his aid but ends up being slash by Hyōgo's fellow kodachi disciple. Ukita is catching two swords from the soldiers to protect Kisara and Takeda is on the defensive against the disciples of Rin and Marmaduke. Siegmarigen shouts at the unarmed Yomi to lend a hand per their masters' orders but Berserker refuses. Edeltraft's disciple scoffs at their attitude and announces that they are at war as he prepares to finish off Ukita. Before the attack lands Chikage rushes through the battlefiled and throws the fighters attacking Ukita and Hyōgo. Hyōgo angrily asks what Chikage is doing, who challenges that the armed division is tainting the name of a warrior. She retorts that the armed division's method of fighting smears the honor of the battle and the other unarmed Yomi join the battlefield, appearing to the aid of the Katsujinken. Chikage talks into a headset and is seen to be communicating with her master, who is standing by as the Ryōzanpaku masters are seen unleashing a flurry of attacks. Characters *Kensei Ma *Akisame Kōetsuji *Apachai Hopachai *Ethan Stanley *Shio Sakaki *Kagerō Kii *James Shiba *Kōzō Ukita *Kisara Nanjō *Tirawit Kokin *Asuka Akatsuki *Shōgo Kitsukawa *Rachel Stanley *Ikki Takeda *Boris Ivanov *Natsu Tanimoto *Yūma Chiaki *Hibiki Kugenin *Kaname Kugatachi *Akira Hongō *Miu Fūrinji *Kenichi Shirahama *Satomi Kajima *Mihai Știrbey *Suzuki Hajime *Chikage Kushinada *Edeltraft's Disciple *Yūka Izumi *Makoto Himeno *Hyōgo Itō *Yui Sayama *Rin's Disciple *Marmaduke's Disciple *Siegmarigen *Mikumo Kushinada Navigation Category:Chapters